Changed My World
by Criminal Minds Addict
Summary: Everything's Going good for Morgan, until he gets the phone call that Garcia's in the hospital, and it's not looking good. Her condition to continues to go down and Morgan begins to wonder, what will my life be like without her?
1. Chapter 1

Changed My World

(Morgan's POV)

Today my life could change for the better. Today's the day I decided I will finally ask Garcia, my girlfriend of seven months to marry. At first, I was scared to death I mean this is a huge commitment. Then I realised, it's with someone I am in love with, and I'd be willing to do so much for her.

I prepare for the day a head with a smile on face, knowing that my life will most likely change forever. As I start to gather my coat and keys, my cell rings. With a bounce in my step, I unclip my phone from my belt and answer it.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Morgan, it's JJ something's happened." JJ responds, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Woah, woah, woah slow it down. What happened?"

"Something happened with..." She pauses to sob lightly. "Garcia." Wait, what? What happened?

"What do you mean something happened with Garcia? Is she ok?" I ask, sitting down in a nearby chair.

"Derek, Garcia got in a car accident, it's really bad. It's not looking good. She's at The hospital on Main street, just please get here quickly." No, there's no way this can happen. There's no way she's in the hospital, this can't be happening.

"I'll be right there." I don't even bother saying goodbye as I slam my phone shut. Throwing my phone on the table carelessly, I race out the door and to my car. I couldn't get my car out of park fast enough as I began to speed my way to hospital.

When I get to the hospital, I immediately ask the front desk which floor she's one and they tell me she's on the 5th floor. Not even bothering to wait for an elevator, I run to the staircase and up the stairs to the fifth floor. I burst through the stairwell door leading to the fifth floor. Looking to my left, I see the rest of the team there, obviously looking distraught. Everyone raises their heads and look at me as I make my way over to them.

"What's going on? What happened?" I ask them, out of breath.

"She was on her way to work when a drunk driver ran a red light. Completely blindsided her. Made her car flip several times." This is so much to take in. I manage to sit down in one of the chairs. I feel my eyes starting to water.

"Morgan, the doctors said it doesn't look good. Her condition just keeps deteriorating. There saying she's not going to make it." Emily manages to get out before collapsing her head on her knees and crying. She's not going to make it? No, this can't be happening. Why, did that drunk driver have to run a red light? What was so fucking important that it was worth running a red light and freaking my girlfriend?

As my head hangs, I take a shaky breath as tears are now forming in my eyes.

"Why, today why now? Today was supposed to be a fantastic day."

"Morgan, what do you mean today was supposed to fantastic?" Hotch's voice speaks up. I raise my head slightly to look at him. He usually looks calm and collective, now though he looks though as if he is on the verge of breaking down himself.

"I was going to propose to her today, but now I may never get the chance to do so." Hanging my head again, I begin to silently cry for the first time in forever.

"Morgan, I am truly sorry. I know this has to be incredibly tough on you. You love her." Hotch awkwardly gives my shoulder a pat.

"The things that sucks the most though Hotch," i pause to raise my head once again to look at him. "Is now as we speak, it feels as if my heart has just been crushed, shattered, however you want to put it. A part of me is dying, and she were to not make it through this, I don't what I would do." When I finish, more tears come to my eyes. I take the back of my left hand and hastily wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Penelope Garcia?" A voice calls out. All of our heads snap up as we look at a man in scrubs, which I assume is her doctor.

"Yes, that's us. What's happened?" I ask the man, getting up out of my chair and walking to right in front of the doctor.

"I hate to be the barer of bad news, but I have to inform you that Mrs. Garcia has gone into a coma, and I'm afraid to tell you that her condition continues to worsen. Now I would recommend people who wanted to say final things to her, to do that now." The doctor nods his head before walking back down the corridor. Coma? Final things? It's official, my life is falling apart and I can't fucking take it.

Without thinking, I drop on my knees to the floor. And I openly start weeping in the middle of the hall. I can't do this, I swear to God I'm going to die of a broken heart in no time in all.

"Morgan I'm so sorry, seriously there are no words to explain how you must be feeling." JJ says as I get up off the floor.

"I'm going in there." I announce as I struggle to lift a hand and wipe my eyes.

"Morgan are you sure that's the best..."

"I said I'm going in there and that's it." I walk away and try to find Garcia's room. Within a minute or so, I find her room and have no hesitation going in. When I step in, I am truly shocked at her state. There are multiple tubes coming in and out of her. The bruises were her skin is showing is contrasting against her porcelain skin.

Seeing a chair next to her bedside, I carefully bring the chair as close as possible then I sit down. Looking at her, My eyes begin to water as I take in all the visual damage to her. Hopefully the drunk driver faces the similar fate as Penelope is.

Taking her right hand in mine, I just hold on to it as begin to speak.

"Hey sweetheart, you probably know who it is even though you can't see or hear me. There's just a few things I wanted to say to you. Penelope, I know your going to make it through this because you're the strongest person that I know. Your also going to make it through this because there are people out there that care about you, including me. I'm going to be honest here, I thought you were the one. My mother had always told me that you'll know when you meet the one your suppose to be with for the rest of your life. I never believed her, until I met you. I Only wish I would've met you sooner so I could enjoy all this with you and more." I inhale a shaky breath.

"Baby girl, for when you don't make it through this I just want you to know that I love you so much, I don't want you to ever forget that. I wanted everything with you, the house, dog, kids everything. I just want you to know that I love you so much and I always will." I finish as a few tears escape my eyes. I put my down on our interlocked hands as a few tears from my eyes fall onto our hands. All I do is openly cry in front of her knowing this might be the end.

I know this is depressing, but I promise you were not over with this yet. And I hope you guys like it so far :)


	2. Chapter 2

Changed My World

(Garcia's POV)

_I was in a dream like state, just float about in a state of nothingness. Out of the clear blue, I land in a field with nothing around me for miles except for a single tree in the middle of it all. Then, my mother appears a few front in front of me. I know this some sort of dream because my mother's been dead since I was 18._

_I open my mouth to ask what the hell is going on when she jumps the gun and already starts speaking._

_"You're in a coma, from a car accident." My mother responds with a smile on her face. WHAT? Coma?_

_"Why am I in a coma?" I ask her._

_"Your condition got worse and worse until you were in a coma. Even after that your condition keeps getting worse. I came here to give you good news." _

_"What the hell kind of good news could I get in a coma?" I ask my mother, my voice strangely getting higher pitched. All my mom does is laugh._

_"Well, you're going to leave. Your not dying yet. Guess God's decided you have unfinished business here." Sounds like my mother's beating around the bush._

_"Sad though, that I couldn't meet him. His Name's Derek Morgan right?" Ok, how the hell does she know his name._

_I open my mouth to ask her that but she gets a head start on me._

_"I'm an angel, I know everything. Believe me when I say he's a good guy." I look down at the ground at that comment._

_"One more thing before I go Penelope." I look up at my mother, sadness evident on her face._

_"Me and your father both never wanted to leave you so soon. We both wanted to see you grow into the confident young women you are. Your father wanted to be able to walk you down the aisle one day." Tears appear in my eyes when she says that._

_"Just know that we both love you very much." Right after she says that, everything gets blurry. Eventually, everything just goes black._

When the blackness begins to go away, There's a bright light blinding my eyes. The light just keeps brighter and brighter until my eyes start to register a shadow of someone standing next to my bed, writing something down. I groan, alerting the person next to me.

"Well, look's god decided you're not done here on earth Ms. Garcia. I'm going to keep this brief. I'm your Doctor and you just woke up from a coma. I'm going to go tell your family." Family? Does he mean everyone at the BAU?

My doctor nods his head as he walks out of the room. As my eyes better adjust, I can now make out the blue walls and tile flooring of the hospital room. As my hearing kicks in, I hear someone practically shout "Thank You!" At the top of their lungs. Within a minutes a group of people enter the room. My eyes fully adjust as I see them as Reid, JJ, Emily, and Hotch.

"Garcia, It's JJ. I... we can't believe you made it out of this." JJ comments with tears in her eyes. Since I came out of the coma, I'm slightly tired and weary.

"JJ..."

"I can't believe Morgan missed this to grab coffee." Emily comments with a smile on her face.

"Is he ok?" I ask them, yawning. Now I'm extremely tired.

"Yeah he's fine, or he's going to be when he finds out you woke up. We'll let you sleep now." JJ responds. I yawn again before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

I begin to stir sometime later, and I start to feel someone's hand on my arm. When I open my eyes slightly, I see Morgan sitting there looking down on me.

"Hey there Princess." He practically whispers.

"Hey..." I say, still in the process of waking up.

"How you feel?" He asks brushing some hair off my forehead.

"Want me to lie or tell the truth?"

"Whatever floats your boat sweetheart."

"I feel like shit." He laughs lightly.

"That's normal for someone with cracked ribs and a hell of a lot of bruises." He smiles sadly. "I can't believe I almost lost you. Multiple times. First you get shot, then you end up in a coma, what's up with the bad luck. All jokes aside, I never want you to leave me again ok?" For some reason I can't get the energy to summon an answer so I just nod my head.

"We're going to be ok." He says before leaning over and kissing my forehead. That's when I realized when I probably changed his life and mine forever.

I know the closing part of this was short, but I hope it still made the feels happen :D Hoped you guys loved this two shot :)


End file.
